Life Will Never Be The Same Again
by badgirldevil1994
Summary: Sookie is having one hell of a day and can't take things anymore, but when Sookie starts changing and need information, Who will she go to? What will she learn? Please Review!
1. Busted

**Life Will Never Be The Same Again**

I had the worst day at work today, everything that could go wrong did, Fighting, Not getting drinks right, Me not being able to keep my shield up for more than 10 minutes, Getting shouted at by my boss Sam, for no reason and now, my car won't start and to top it off that when I do finally get home to relax, I find my husband in bed with another women, just fucking perfect (Note the sarcasm).

_Why is this all happening to me today? Why is he doing this to me? Why here? Why now?_

I thought over and over. Eric my husband, now EX-husband, was fucking that slut of a Queen, Freyda, in MY BED! I don't know what to do, I have so many emotions running through me, that I don't know which anymore. Eric still didn't know I was their and is still going at it, pleasing her like he does me, I couldn't take it anymore and my emotions had all turned to one, Anger. Red tinted my vision and it was aimed at the two vampires fucking on my bed.

"ERIC NORTHMAN, YOU FUCKING BASTARD, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" I shouted as loud as I could.

I had never been so angry before, my body was shaking with so much anger, that my skin felt like it was on fire. Eric looked up and I could see the shock in his eye as well as a light, which I had never seen before.

"Sookie, What are you doing here and Why are you glowing?" He asked confused.

The first question turned my anger into pure rage, the fire in my blood grew. What shocked me more was that the light in Eric eyes grew brighter, he looked scared. I noticed that the room got brighter the angrier I got; I looked down to my hand, which were now fisted, they were sparking with light, not just my hands but my whole body, this has never happen to me before, I wanted to know more about this new power I had just discovered, I probably looked like an angel, but with the day I have had today, I'm the angel of death and at the moment I didn't care one bit.

I looked up at both of the vampires, to see that they were getting dressing, (both looking terrified might I add but I didn't care anymore) I looked at them with all the hatred I could, they both flinch.

"THIS IS MY HOUSE ERIC! WHY WOULDN'T I BE HERE, I LIVE HERE, YOU HOWEVER DO NOT AND HERE I FIND YOU FUCKING SOMEONE, WHO ISN'T YOUR WIFE IN MY HOUSE!" I couldn't for the life of me, keep control my voice, but can you blame me? I tried to take a deep breath to calm myself down a bit, but the power/fae running through my vain wanted them out. "I RESCIND YOUR INVITATION INTO MY HOME!"

I watched as both start walking out slowly, too slow for my taste. Eric tried to explain whilst Freyda had the nerve to smile at me, I glared at her.

"Sookie, please let me explain, it's not what it looks like" Eric say after he is outside the door, begging me to listen to him.

"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" I could take it any more.

I don't know how I did it but the next thing I know there is a big ball of light in my hands, I threw it at both of them. I got Eric in the arm and he was screaming bloody murder but I got Freyda, I watch as she went up into flames like she was burning in the sun, all I could do was laugh, it sounded like an evil pixie laugh, but I couldn't stop, I was just so happy that she was burning and screaming.

"FREYDA! What have you done Sookie? How did you do that?" Eric shouted.

"That's non of your business now, is it asshole! Now go to hell and leave me alone. I want nothing to do with ya," He signed and looked at Freyda, who was now ash, that's all I heard from Eric, before he ran off.

_Serves you right you fucking cheating prick!_

I thought before shutting the front door and heading up stair, I noticed that I wasn't glowing as much, _I should probably talk to Claude or Dermot about this_. As soon as I got up to my bedroom all of my emotions court up with me, I burst into tears, I cried myself to sleep that night.


	2. I Quit

Going to work for the next two weeks was pain in the ass, I didn't no what I was doing half the time. My whole body was in pain; my blood was like lava, my head was on fire, my skin was glowing a little, my moods went wild, I was pissed off all the time and I couldn't for the life of me keep my shield up so that didn't help, I felt like I was going crazy.

People tried to talk to me about it, which pissed me off more and every time I got angry, my skin glowed brighter so I had to get out off their, humans didn't notice it much but the supes did. Sam tried talking to me more than once but I kept away from him and worked.

Alcide came in and tried to talk to me, but I told him were to go, he didn't get the message and tried again after work, with Sam beside him, they got me so angry that I zapped them both across the parking lot and drove away, telling them to mind their own business.

Tonight through I had a very bad feeling that something was going to happen and I wasn't going to like it, I was right. Eric came into the bar and started talking to Sam, I could read Sam's thoughts clearly, he had called Eric to come and talk to me, he thought it was a good idea because he had done it before and he was hoping it would work again, I wasn't having any of it. I walked up to Sam and Eric.

"If you think for one second, Sam Merlotte, that this prick, is going to get me to talk to you all, then you have another thing coming" I shouted at him, getting everyone to stop and look at us.

"I just think that if you talk to someone, then you don't have to be in pain, I can see it your eyes every time someone tries to help you, we're all worried about you, just let us help you" he pointed to himself and Eric.

"I have told you time and time again, I don't need your help, I didn't ask for your help and why would I want to talk to my ex-vampire-husband, who two weeks ago was banging another vampire in MY house in MY bed, That's just one of many problem I have to deal with because of the supes in my life, I'd be hear all day and night if I listed them all," I got face-to-face with Sam, I could feel my skins getting hotter and hotter the more I spoke my mind, I needed to leave soon or who knows what will happen, "I am going to say this one more time, nice and slowly so that it sticks into that thing that you call a brain, Stay, Out, Of, My, Business." I could tell everyone was shocked about what they had heard about Eric and that I had spoken to anyone like that, I was normally kept my thoughts to myself.

Sam didn't no what to say, I had never been like this to him before, he was scared of me at the moment. Eric didn't say anything to me and his face was blank, he just looked at my skin where I had electric currents on it, luckily humans didn't see them.

Eric didn't know this but sometime I could read his thoughts, I was getting bits from him now, he was remembering what Pam did to him when she found out about cheating on me, I burst into laughter at the memory, everyone thinking I'm crazy but this was just to funny,

**_Eric Memory_**

_I walked into my office, after getting back from Sookie's. He was lost in thought about Sookie's powers, he didn't even know she had any, thoughts like, How could she not tell him about this new power? How is he going to get her back? How could he use her for his own good? he also couldn't believe that Freyda was gone, he would have to seek that out. More land for my King._

_He must have thought about Sookie for a while because suddenly he's on his back, with a pissed off Pam on top of him, which is never good._

_"What the Fuck is this about you choosing Freyda over Sookie!? Are you out of your Fucking mind!?" She spat at me._

_Sookie is the only person Pam counts of a friend, her only friend and she protect her friends._

_"No, I'm not out of my mind, don't worry about Freyda, Sookie killed her" I said as I pushed Pam off him and sat back down at my desk._

_"Sookie killed Freyda?"_

_"Yes"_

_"How and Why?"_

_"She burned her from the inside out, with some new powers she has" Pam looked impressed, "She did it because Sookie, came in and saw me and Freyda in bed together" Pam growled at this and hit me across the face, she got a stake from my desk, jumped on top of me again and press the stake over my heart._

_"You really are dumb ain't you, you have just messed up the best thing that you are ever going to have in this life, you fucking asshole," She ripped my left hand off, I hissed in pain, "That's for going with Freyda to begin with, when you had Sookie!" She stabbed me in the right shoulder, "That's for being a dick and putting her through a lot of pain during the time you have known her," She got up quickly and kicked me right in the balls, I have never been in so much pain, "And that's because I felt like it," She got to the door, ready to leave and turned to me with so much hate and said, "I'm leaving and I ain't coming back, know matter how much you call or beg because I'll just tell ya to FUCK OFF! Sookie brought life to us and you waste it for power, well it sounds like Sookie has more power than you know, Bye Bye dick head, hope to never see you again." At that she left, leaving me on the floor trying to put my hand back together._

**_End_**

"O My God, Pam kicked you in the balls because you cheated on me, God I love her, bet you didn't know I could read your thoughts from day one, though not all the time," Eric's eyes went wide, he was shocked that I have read his thoughts for a while now. I couldn't stop laughing, I hadn't laughed like this in a long time, it felt good. My skin wasn't glowing anymore, well it was but not as much, I turned to Sam to see he was worried for my sanity, "You know what Sam, I quit, I quit anything to do with Shape shifter, Were-Animals and Vampires, but most of all, I'm quitting my job," I looked Sam right in the eyes and said, "Don't bother me in life, you can tell all supes that, because I am sick and tired at almost getting killed for y'all, y'all survived ok without me before, y'all can do it again." I turned around and walked away, I heard people clapping and calling my name but I just kept on walking, I needed to put my life back on track awhile ago, just never had the time, well I'm doing it now and nobody is gonna stop me now.

I walked to my car with a spring in my step, this is a start to a new beginning, a new path and I can't wait to see where it takes me.


	3. Hurts to Much

I can't stand it anymore my body is burning it hurts too much to even move. I am on the floor in my living room against the wall, I hadn't seen Claude or Dermott for three weeks now, so I haven't had a chance to talk to them, but I couldn't think about that now; I was in too much pain, I was black and blue all over my body.

I blame Calvin Norris for putting me in this state though, he had heard that I wanted nothing to do with the supes and tried to make me see reason but I heard his thoughts, he wanted my power, but he didn't come alone, he brought almost every male from Hotshot with him. We were outside and they were all around me so I couldn't run, I heard all of their thoughts, they all wanted me to have their babies willing or not, including Calvin; because I would bring a strong race of panthers to their pack. I was sicken and scared, I didn't know what to do, all I could think about was that, I hate being the one who is always helpless and when I thought about that something snapped inside me.

I knew what I had to do to protect myself, I just knew somehow that if I looked up at the sky and draw power from it, I would be safe. I couldn't tell ya, even if I tried to tell ya how I drew power from the sky, but I think it has something to do with the fae in me, so that is what I did, I drew power from the sky and willed it to protect me from the Were-Panthers, but what I didn't expect was for me to explode, literally. All of the power inside of me exploded from me, pushing all the Were-Panthers away into the tree nearby, some breaking their neck or falling on broken branches either way all of them were harmed in one way or another.

The things that happen next surprised me because all the bodies went up in flames, then the earth around the dead moved and buried them all, I felt all the energy leave my body and I fell to the floor breathing hard. The surviving Were-Panthers were running back to their cars, "DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK AND TRYING TO PULL THAT SHIT AGAIN!" I yelled "BECAUSE I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO EVEN THINKS ABOUT DOING THAT AGAIN!"

I made sure that all of them were gone before trying to get up, but I couldn't, that was when the pain started and I screaming the place down, I set fire to things in the yard, made the weather go crazy and made the earth shake around me. I couldn't control it, it was to hard; It felt like my body was changing, but I don't know what into but it hurt.

That was four days ago and all I had done was move myself inside and make my power stop everything but it was hard because the more pain I was the worst it got. I was hungry and thirsty but the pain wasn't as bad now and it was slowly fading, but I felt like I had been beaten up bad, the worst part was when my blood was coming from my skin then stopped for a few hours then started again, now that was a bitch.

I found out that my hearing had improved and I could hear for miles, not just with my ears but my mind too, my skin had harden a bit but not much and I felt stronger, but my blood still burned. I needed help even I knew that, I tried to get up but was still weak and I kept slipping in my blood which I was still sitting in, so I crawled all the was into the kitchen and reached for the house phone, when I finally got it without getting of the floor, I thought of the list of whom to call;

**Eric** - Not a chance in hell.

**Bill** - No he'll just try a give me his blood and to get back together with him and it's the middle of the day.

**Sam** - Nope and no other shifter for that matter.

**Claude** - No he's not the I'll-Take-Care-Of-You type and I'll end up killing him anyways because every time he talk I want to stab the fucker.

**Dermott** - He doesn't have a phone and he'll tell Claude anyways.

I'm not calling anyone human they wouldn't understand.

**Jason** - No he'll find out about Calvin and get hurt trying to kill him or end up getting himself killed.

That left no-one really, I put the phone down and thought, Who would help me who I trust also? Maybe Dr. Ludwig would help me, she has helped me out in the past and she is good at supernatural ... things, maybe she'll even know what the hell is happening to me.

"SOOKIE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Oh Shit.


	4. What?

Oh Shit, please tell me I'm hearing things.

"Holy Shit, Sookie! Sookie, Where are you!?" Jason shouted, panicked, he must have seen the blood on the floor.

"In here Jason," I said weakly. I heard footsteps, than Jason was in fronts of me, checking me to see if I was hurt.

"Sookie, Are you ok? Are you hurt? Where are you hurt? Why is their so much blood? Is it blood your? Who hurt you? I will FUCKING KILL THEM!" He said not giving me time to speak, whilst moving me into the living room, when he made sure that I was not in pain. He started off with his little speech worried and scared, but was shouting the questions he asked in the end.

"Jason easy, take a deep breath your panicking, Can you please get me some water?" he did as I asked, he went into the kitchen and brought back some water, I drank it all at once, I gave him the glass and he put it on the table, then looked at me for answers.

"To answer your questions I'm fine, just sour and weak I'll be better once I've had a shower, I hurt but not as much as before, my whole body is sour and yes the blood is mine"

Jason checked my body again looking for cut, I looked with him and found lots of dark patches, but they were fading right before my eyes and I felt better by the second, stronger even, looks like I heal faster too.

"Where did all the blood come from? you have no cuts," He looked shocked that the marks on my skin were fading too.

"The blood came through my skin, it hurt like a son of a bitch, but I'm fine. I don't know what's happening to me, but everything is going to be, Ok?" I tried to reassure him, the keyword tried.

"What do you mean blood came through your skin, that's not normal Sookie, not even for the supernatural. You've been different for a while now, What's been going on with you lately?" He sound worried, so I told him the truth.

"Well, when I get upset or angry things happen and I couldn't control my shield at Merlottes, but..." I stopped, I didn't what to tell him about Calvin, but I was going to have to, "Now don't get angry and do something that will end up getting you killed, I handled it, Ok?" I said.

"I'll try, now tell me" He urged, so I told him everything.

"Well a couple of days after I quit my job, rumors must have spread around the supes that I had quit, but from the thoughts I got from Calvin rumors about my powers were going around to, saying that they were getting stronger, I don't know how they knew Jason, but when Calvin and most of the men from Hotshot came here, I was surprised; From the thoughts I got from them they wanted to impregnate me, willing or not. They thought that I would bring a stronger race, I was scared," At this point I was crying, "I didn't know what to do at first, but it was like something inside me telling me what I could do, so I listened to it. Jason I drew power from the sky and exploded with the energy, everyone around me got hurt but most of them I killed, I killed them Jason. I hate killing things!"

I couldn't control the sobs that ran through me, the house was shaking at this point and the wind outside was getting bad, but I couldn't stop crying, now that I had time to think about what I had done, I know it was self-defence, but I didn't need to feel good about it.

Whilst I was crying my eyes out Jason was holding me, telling me everything was going to be alright and trying to calm me down with his emotions, like when we were children, I always love moments like this where it was just us and everything was simple for a while, but they never lasted long, because under all the love, comfort and understanding he was sending my way, there was a thick layer of hatred and rage, I think that it was towards Hotshot and it's people, but I understood why.

When I started to calm down and the things around us were going back to normal Jason said calmly "Do you want to tell me the rest?" Still not letting me go;

After some time had passed I said "After more of the energy left me, all bodies went up in flames and when they were burned, more power left me and the earth buried them, I didn't know I could use fire or earth but I can. After that all the shifter ran and I told them not to come back, by this point I had no energy left in me apart from moving myself into the living room, but by then the pain had started." I winced just thinking about the pain.

"It felt like my body was on fire and larva was running through my veins, I couldn't put it out, I couldn't move, my powers were out of control, I couldn't do anything, everything was shaking around me, just like when I started crying before, after about a day I started bleeding, it wouldn't stop for hours, my head was swimming, all I could think about was all the people who had ever hurt me and all the pain that I had ever been in, I relived it all, all the stabbing, shooting, scratching, beatings, being tortured" Just thinking about it made me want to scream. "Yesterday I blacked out because the pain was too much, when I woke up I was covered in blood and sweat, I was just weak, but I crawled to the kitchen to get the phone to call someone, when you came in."

It took a while but after everything had sunk in, but he let me go from our hug and said "Is that why things got so bad? because you were in pain!"

"Yes, I tried to stop it, but I couldn't," then a thought crossed my mind "Jason, How bad did things get in the town?" I said worried.

"Well, it hasn't stopped raining for about three days, yesterday it calmed down, it must have been when you passed out, but the thunder was hitting trees and roads, starting fires, the wind got to the point that no one could leave their homes, the streets have branches, trees, benches and cars everywhere, because that's how strong it got, it also didn't help that all the roads have flooded because most of the pipes broke and the rivers had a mind of their own, there is no power in anyone home anymore, because of the earthquakes. Anyways me and everyone tried to clean as much as possible, we still are, I just asked them to let me come and see you because I hadn't seen you in days," He said not meeting my eyes, I was shocked that I had done all that, but I could tell there was more and he was stalling.

"What else are you not telling me, Jason" I said.

"Sookie are you sure you don't want me to call someone, maybe that supe doctor, Dr... err, Dr. Ludwig, that's it" He said changing the subject.

"No, I'm fine,Now please tell me, because I can tell there is more!"

He looked at me and said "It wasn't just Bon Temps Sookie."

"What do you mean that it wasn't just Bon Temps?" I hope he didn't mean what I think he means.

"Sookie, Shreveport and Monroe were hit," Jason said as calm as possible. "And before you say anything, some were hurt but are fine and some were killed but none of this was your fault, because you couldn't control it and it was self-defense, so don't you go and feel sorry for anyone, you just think about getting better, Ok?" he said all big brother on me.

"Ok," I said not wanting to talk about it anymore "Can you make some food for me please, I'm starving" he laughed and got up to make me something.

We stayed quiet after that, he made sandwiches for the both of us and got me some more water. It was nice to have someone bring me food even though I was feeling a lot stronger now, we ate talking about nothing really, just things. When we finished I said that I was going to clean up, because I felt dirty with all this blood on me. I put my plate in the kitchen, Jason not far behind, then I went to go shower taking a plastic bag with me, leaving Jason to clean up.

When I got into the bathroom, I pulled all of my blood soaked clothes off and put them in the bag too put in the bin later, then got into the shower, whilst cleaning myself, my skin starts to tingle.

I look down to find black tribal markings on both side of my tummy and other around my belly button, I called Jason into the bathroom, not caring that I'm naked. He comes in minutes later, looks at the markings in shock, (Tattoo's on profile)

"They weren't there when I checked you over before. Get out of the shower and turn around lets see if there's any more" he ordered, I did as I was told, "There is another one on your back, it looks like wings, this is weird it's still moving like its alive, I think it's time to call Dr. Ludwig"

**Thank you for all the reviews, I will update soon and please do my poll on my profile.**


	5. Power

I was sitting on my bed, in a pair of yoga pants and nothing else because my back was too sensitive with a top or a bra on, also another tribal tattoo had formed on my right wrist and from the looks of it, it looks like an eye. (_Tattoo on Profile_)

I am waiting for Jason to call, because he is trying to find another super Doctor like Dr. Ludwig to check out my Tattoos, and to see if they know what is happening and to help me.

Dr. Ludwig was too busy helping all the people I injured in that storm, because from the news on the tv, I destroyed everything. After seeing the news I had many questions running though my head, that it hurt.

_What is happening to me? Why is this happening to me? What have I ever done to become what ever it is that I'm turning into? What am I turning into? Is what I'm turning into good or evil? With all of thoughts people dead it has to be evil, Right? What about the tattoos? What do they mean? Why are they on me?_

They just kept coming into my head, waves and waves of thoughts and emotions that I couldn't control. I needed to focus on something else before my powers got out of control again, so I went outside to see want needed to be fixed and some fresh air.

When I saw the front of my house it was a mess; It was just as Jason had said, trees were pulled from the ground, branches everywhere, flowers gone and things were burned from the thunder hitting the ground. Everything in me told me to put it right and I did.

I felt my body fill with energy and focused on my surroundings and watched as I healed the earth, trees and plants, that was in a mile radius, it just came natural to me and it felt right to heal and grow everything that I could, I just pictured it in my mind and it happened, it was easy to do.

The front of my house looked normal again, also I could feel the woods around my house buzzing with life, it is amazing to feel life itself.

I wanted to see what more I could do because it felt good to use the power that I had, I wanted to know if my powers were just the elements or more, I pictured the first thing that came to mind; I pictured me with no scars, it's what I have wanted for a while now.

My body started to buzz, I felt my skin mending itself like I felt the earth, before it was like I was one with the earth it felt weird but so good at the same time, I noticed that my skin was glowing again but it wasn't a golden/yellow, it was red and purple.

When the glowing and the buzzing stopped, I felt new but I didn't feel human anymore but in a good way, I looked down at my skin and it was perfect there wasn't a mark on me, seeing what I could do I had to find out more.

I went back inside and went to call the one person who had helped me because they wanted to and who I trusted more than anyone at the minute. I found the number quickly and rang it, it didn't take long for them to answer.

"Hello"

"I need your help" I sobbed

"Sookie?

**Sorry I took awhile to update, Been busy. Not my best Chapter but I hope you like it.**

**Who do you think Sookie Called?**


End file.
